evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Asuka Shikinami Langley
Character Profile Asuka Shikinami Langley is a character from Rebuild of Evangelion who makes her debut in the second movie of the quadrilogy, Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. She is the designated pilot of the Evangelion Unit-02 (including its repaired variations), as well as the test pilot of the ill-fated Evangelion Unit-03. Profile & Appearance Asuka is a titian-haired, blue-eyed girl. She is first shown as hot-headed and very proud of herself. She later warms up more to Shinji and the others though, as she feels attraction towards Shinji, helps Rei so she can host a dinner party with Shinji and Gendo and confides to Misato shortly before piloting Eva-03. She also plays with a hand puppet when she's in low spirits In 3.0, 14 years after Near Third Impact, she is more cold and aggressive. She also wears an eyepatch over her left eye. The latter glows during the course of the movie, showing that her left eye is maybe still intact. History ''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance Asuka makes her first appearance shortly after defeating the Seventh Angel in her Eva-02. Asuka´s pride is put to the test when Misato tells her that Rei invited Shinji on a dinner at her house, while at the time Asuka was cooking for Shinji also since she wanted to get his attention away from Rei, even later meeting Rei on a NERV elevator (the scene is much like Episode 22 from the series). Here she mocks Rei for being the Commander´s toy, and remarks that her and Shinji only become pilots due to their connections while her talent has led her to be a real pilot. Rei states that she is not a toy and just as Asuka intends to slap her, Rei stops her. Asuka feels related to her as she sees her fingers wounded due to the cooking, and as she leaves the lift, Asuka asks Rei whether she likes Shinji. Rei explains that she doesn't know, but states that she just wants to make him happy, to which Asuka, saddened, throws a temper tantrum, though not before telling herself that Rei is indeed in love with Shinji. After this event she takes on the role of the test pilot for the activation of Unit-03 after the incident in the USA with Unit-04. She chooses to do so on her own will as an act of kindness towards Rei, who intended to reunite Shinji with Commander Ikari at the same day of the activation test. On the way to the testing base, Rei through Ritsuko´s cellphone thanks Asuka, an act that makes Asuka oddly happy, since she admits enjoying her solitude but comments that she has come to enjoy others company as well. Misato and Asuka are brought closer by a conversation not long prior to the test, where Asuka tells herself that she can even pilot with a big smile just before the capsule is contaminated by the Ninth Angel. Asuka is not seen for the rest of the film other than in a quarantine chamber with Angel-sealing Hex Pillars. Ritsuko says that although she is alive, her mind has the possibility of being corrupted due to the Eva unit having been possessed by an Angel. Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo In ''Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo, Asuka is one of the Eva pilots of the WILLE organization, first appearing during the mission to rescue Shinji, where she faces several Evangelion Mark.04 units. She shows aggression toward Shinji during their reunion, ranging up to a punch in the window of the room where he is enclosed, she informs him about the "Curse of Eva" which prevents pilots from physically aging. After the first attack of the Evangelion Mark.09, we can see a physical change as her left eye can shine blue. She returns in the struggle against Evangelion 13 and Evangelion Mark.09, where she tries to prevent Shinji to remove the two spears and is surprised to see the Twelfth Angel still alive. Fighting against the Eva Mark.09, she defeats it by activating the self-destruction of her Eva. An unspecified amount of time after the end of the battle, Asuka finds Shinji's entry plug in the wasteland created by the Fourth Impact. She drags him through the desert, with Rei following, to "where the Lilin are", probably referring to the place where the AAA Wunder, with Misato and the other members of WILLE onboard, landed. Category:Characters Category:Rebuild of Evangelion Category:Extracanonical Evangelion pilots Category:WILLE Category:NERV